


Need You To Be Me

by baekiewiththegoodhair



Series: He Will Always Hate Me [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, If you want a happy ending dont read this, Just angst, M/M, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekiewiththegoodhair/pseuds/baekiewiththegoodhair
Summary: “Yien.”It didn’t matter that he hadn’t seen Mark in over 5 years. It didn’t matter that the other was currently at least 20 feet away, with his back towards Jackson, in a crowded room. It didn’t matter because finding Mark has always been simply instinctual for Jackson.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: He Will Always Hate Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749583
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Need You To Be Me

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!

“ Yien .”

  


It didn’t matter that he hadn’t seen Mark in over 5 years. It didn’t matter that the other was currently at least 20 feet away, with his back towards Jackson, in a crowded room. It didn’t matter because finding Mark has always been simply instinctual for Jackson. 

Jackson smiled to himself. He always knew that he would see  Yien again and here they both were, in some random celebrity’s house, attending a Seoul Fashion Week afterparty. In a room full of drunk people, Jackson Wang stood completely sober, staring at the love of his life.

He watches as Mark turns to face the person next to him, smiling as he agrees with whatever they were saying to him. 

Even from 20 feet away Jackson could see the same shimmer in his eyes, the way his smile pushed his cheeks up, causing the end of his eyes to wrinkle in the same way they would 5 years ago. 

Jackson’s breath shortens. A part of him always knew he would see Mark again, but seeing his smile, the way his sharp canines dug just a little into his lower lip, made Jackson’s head spin. 

It's been  five years since he last saw Mark. And Jackson is still  irrevocably in love. 

“Wang? You okay? You look like you could use a drink.”  Jooheon , the head of Team Wang’s  Korean branch and Jackson’s close friend, slid up next to him, his own drink in his hand. 

Jackson tore his eyes away from Mark for just a second to glare at him. 

“Right,”  Jooheon took a sip of his whiskey, “You don’t drink.”

Jackson simply grunted in response, eyes still fixated as he saw Mark excuse himself from the group he was talking to and make his way to the empty balcony. 

“Hey bud, I have to go talk to someone, I’ll see you later, yeah?” Jackson didn’t look at  Jooheon this time as he patted the other’s arm and followed Mark’s path. 

Jooheon’s eyes followed Jacksons and saw Mark Tuan, the up and coming model in South Korea. 

“Jackson, don’t bother with him, he-” 

But  Jackson didn’t stop,  Jooheon’s protests falling to deaf ears. But in Jackson’s  defence he genuinely didn’t hear the other, all his sense  have long since been consumed by the excitement, fear and nostalgia of seeing his  Yien again. 

Jackson stopped just before the door to the balcony, admiring Mark’s silhouette. The lights from the party slightly illuminating Mark’s back profile as he  stares forward, towards the ocean view the balcony offered. Jackson smiled slightly as his eyes traced the back of Mark’s neck, remembering how it felt to press kisses into it and leaving marks on it as he held Mark in his arms. It doesn’t feel like it's been 5 years. 

Jackson stepped into the balcony. 

_ “ _ _ Yien _ _.”  _

Jackson saw Mark’s body still as he soon as the name fell from his tongue. Almost cautiously, Mark turned around to face him. Jackson could see Mark’s eyes go through a number of emotions. The first being surprise, and the last and final one being what Jackson can only describe as bittersweet. 

Jackson grinned as Mark smiled up at him. Jackson paused to take in the scene in front of him. A  28-year-old Mark Tuan smiling at him just as  politely as the  21-year-old Mark Tuan had, when they  first met. 

“Jackson.” Mark smiled. 

“I’m surprised to see you here.” Jackon walks up to the railing, next to Mark, to lean on it, maintaining their eye contact. Too afraid to even blink, scared that if he  does he’ll wake up and this would all have been one of the many dreams  he's dreamt since Mark left. 

“Really?” Mark challenged, raising an eyebrow, “You are surprised to see the showstopper for Versace at a Seoul Fashion Week afterparty?”

Jackson laughed softly, turning away to look towards the scenery,  “I didn't know you became a model. It suits you.”

“You really didn’t know?” Mark tilted his head just slightly, almost prying for the truth. 

But it was the truth. Ever since Mark walked out, Jackson buried himself in his work.  Bambam became his manager for  some time , and Jackson basically ordered him to not mention Mark to him ever again. 

_ “I’ll become worthy of him again.” Jackson had said, “Till that day, I don’t want to know anything about him.” _

_“Just don’t hurt yourself too much Jacks.”_ _Bambam_ _gave Jackson a sympathetic smile, patting his shoulder._   


“Really.” Jackson nodded. 

“Hmm.” Mark took a sip of the martini in his hand, as he too looked back towards the ocean. 

“I stopped  drinking, you know.” 

“I’m glad. Alcohol isn’t good for your health.”

“That’s not why I stopped.” Jackson turned his body towards Mark, his voice suddenly serious. All the previous playfulness gone. 

“I know.” Mark smiled sadly to himself. 

“I’ve been working really hard.” Jackson continued. 

“I know Jackson.” Mark replied, “Unlike you, I’ve have been watching you for the last  five years. I’ve seen you make your way to the top. Team Wang is a huge label now, you must be proud.” 

“Don’t call me that.”

“What?” Mark hesitated. 

“Jackson. Don’t call me that. You only call me Jackson when you’re upset  with me.” he argued back.

Mark’s eyes widened a bit, clearly taken aback by what was said. But it took him just a second to compose his face again, looking down at his shoes, his hands  fidgeting with the glass in his hand. 

“We aren’t what we used to be.”

Jackson took a step towards Mark, trying his best to close the gap between them. 

“But we can be.” 

Mark looked up at Jackson, eyes giving away his  vulnerability . He bit at his lower lip. Jackson smiled as he recognized Mark’s habit. 

“Jackson, I-”

“You remember how I told you that I can change? That I will  change ? Well, I changed  Yien . I am a better  person; a thousand times better than I was five years ago.”

“That’s great, I’m so hap-”

“I know that I hurt you. I know that nothing I can say will change the past.  But, I’m hoping that you’ll forgive me in the end. I’m hoping that I can make this right.”

Jackson took another step towards Mark, taking the drink out of his hand, and settling it on the railing next to them, as he took both of  Mark's hands into his. Holding onto them softly but with clear  desperation and urgency.

“But I’m not Jackon Wang anymore,  Yien . I’m not Wang  Jiaer anymore. Beauce how can I be me, if you aren’t with me?” tears  threatened to fall from the corner of Jackson’s eyes. 

He could see Mark’s resolve break. Reading Mark has always been easy for Jackson, because they are  Jiaer and  Yien after all . 

“Please  Yien .” Jackson lifted Mark’s right hand with his own and laid a soft kiss on it, intertwining them after. Mark let him. “Please.” 

“Gaga.” Mark  whispered; his voice clearly shaky from being at the verge crying himself. 

Hearing Mark call him Gaga after five years tugged at all of Jackson’s heartstrings. Jackson smiled pathetically as he thought about how it still sounds the same.  It's still his favourite sound in the whole world. 

“Baby, I have missed you so-”

“Mark?” a voice cut the atmosphere the two past lovers were getting lost in. 

Mark turned around sharply, taking his hands out of Jackson’s hold, as he looked at the source of the voice. 

Jackson looked up and saw a tall, handsome man standing at the door of the balcony. The said walked towards the two of them. 

Jackson was ready to tell the man to go away and that Mark and he were discussing something important, when he saw the man wrap an arm around Mark’s waist. It could have fooled most people into thinking it was just a polite gesture, but  Jackson saw the  possessiveness behind it. 

“Jinyoung-ah.” Mark said, looking up at the man. A trace of fear was prominent in his voice. Jackson wondered if  _ Jinyoung-ah _ could read Mark as well as he could. 

“Jinyoung-ah, this is-”

“Jackson Wang.” Jackson  interrupted , extending his hand to Jinyoung.

“I know who you Mr. Wang,” Jinyoung, smiled politely and shook his hand, “I’ve heard a lot about  you. ” 

“All good things I hope.” Jackson smiled back.

Jinyoung simply continued to smile, choosing not to answer. Jinyoung has never been much of a liar anyway. 

“You ready to go home babe?” Jinyoung asked Mark, his arm around Mark still irritating Jackson. 

But not as much as the new found truth irritated Jackson. 

Mark had moved on. 

He loved someone else. 

_ ‘He doesn’t love me anymore-” _ Jackson thought.

“I’ll meet you at the car? I just need to finish taking to Jackson.” Mark replied. 

“Sounds good.” Jinyoung kissed the top of Mark’s head and nodded at Jackson, before walking back into the party. 

“You moved on.” Jackson’s voice was now cold. He refused to look at Mark, betrayal being the emotion he felt the most. 

“I know you didn’t want to see that. And I’m sorry for it. But you can’t blame me for trying to move on.”

“Trying?” Jackson pressed.

Mark took a deep breathe, “I don’t know if you will believe me, but,” Mark took a step towards Jackson, “you are the love of my life Gaga.” 

“Then leave h-”

“But I need to move on. We both do.”

“ Yien please.”

Mark leaned forward and kissed Jackson’s cheek. 

“Goodbye  Jiaer .”

Mark left.

Again.

Jackson broke down.

Again. 

_ “But I still love you.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I need to work on some fluffy Markson now >.<
> 
> Come yell at me on twitter! @markeumyword


End file.
